1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a game of skill played by one or more participants, and more particularly, to an apparatus and method for playing a game wherein the participants attempt to throw a ring-shaped object onto or near a designated target.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A category of games exist wherein the participants attempt to score points by throwing objects onto, or near, a designated target. The number of points earned by each participant is generally determined by the frequency with which his or her objects contact the target, or in other scenarios, by the proximity of the objects to the target. After each round of play, the participant or team best satisfying the scoring rules of the particular game (such as by having the highest number of points) is deemed the winner.
Horseshoes is one example of such a game. The objective of the game is for the participants to throw a “horseshoe” onto, or near, a stationary vertically-inclined pole. The “horseshoe” is an open-ended ring having two legs in close proximity to one another, with an open distance between the ends of the legs. When thrown, the shape of the “horseshoe” causes it to travel in a “smooth” trajectory (generally symmetrical on both sides of a vertical axis centered at the trajectory apex, and having progressive changes in altitude along the length of such trajectory), while rotating in a circular manner around its center point. The greatest number of points is scored if the “horseshoe” is thrown around the pole, although points are also scored for touching the pole, or landing in close proximity thereto.
Another example is the carnival game of tossing circular rings and attempting to cause them to encircle the top of one of many bottles or other upstanding objects. When tossed toward the target, the spherical shape of the ring causes it to travel in a smooth trajectory. Points are scored, or prizes are won, if the ring stays on the upstanding object.
Other games provide variations of the same concept, wherein objects thrown by the participants must contact, or land in close proximity to, the target. Depending upon the particular game, these objects travel in one of two common trajectories—a trajectory (such as when balls or beanbags are tossed in an underhanded fashion) or a generally horizontal trajectory (such as the projection of arrows and darts, wherein the velocity of the object and the proximity of the target allow for minimal gravitational effects).
However, the limited variations of these trajectories allow participants of one game to gain a certain level of proficiency in a similar game within a short period of time. This ease of proficiency may quickly lead to boredom and a decreased desire to continue playing such games. In addition, the smooth trajectories provided by rings or horseshoes often make it difficult to cause them to land such that they encircle the intended upstanding object.
It is therefore desirable to provide new or different features for such games in order to stimulate or revitalize interest therein.
It is also desirable to provide a throwable object that provides a unique trajectory that is more conducive to landing on and encircling an upstanding object.